


Dancing with a Stranger

by PlzdontcallmeVal (vlh114)



Category: The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlh114/pseuds/PlzdontcallmeVal
Summary: In two different apartments in two different parts of town two heartbroken men are talked into something that may be exactly what they need.





	Dancing with a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a little grittier but I think that version would be better for Anders and Mitchell. I hope you enjoy the sweet version for Dean and Aidan.

The first man’s flat is painted in muted earth tones, mostly ivory and beige with accents of blue. It’s open and airy with a balcony that has a view of the park across the street. The furniture matches the flat; sleek and modern. On the sofa sits a fair-haired man of average height and weight around forty years old. He’s flipping through his cell phone trying to work up the courage to delete the pictures he has of his ex when the phone rings. The caller ID reads ‘Adam’. At first the blond man isn’t sure he wants to answer but he swipes just before it stops ringing. “Hello?”

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Dean sighs because he’d usually be out with his boyfriend on a Saturday night but instead he’s in his ‘comfortable’ jeans with the holes in them while sitting on his sofa alone in his flat.

“Good. Meet me at Erebor.”

“What the hell is Erebor?”

“It’s a new club in mid-town,” Adam explains like Dean is a child with no idea how to use Google.

“I don’t think so, Adam. I’m not really in the mood.” Dean just wants to go back to looking at pictures but with the addition of a bottle of wine.

Adam’s not going to stand for it, “You haven’t been ‘in the mood’ for anything for over a month. It’s time to delete the pictures and move on.”

“What?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I still don’t want to go.”

“Put on something nice. Meet me there at nine.”

“Adam,” but the call has ended. Dean sighs again. He doesn’t have to go. He could stay right where he is. Dean tosses the phone onto the coffee table before heading to the shower.

***

The second man’s apartment is darker; painted in rich reds and blues with black accents. The furniture is overstuffed and extremely comfortable. The view out the bedroom window is of another block of flats. Pacing around the living room like a tiger in a cage is a tall, lean man of around thirty-five. His dark, unruly, curly hair matches his wild eyes. As he rounds the corner of the sofa his eyes land on a box that holds what’s left of his ex’s belongings. Just as he is about to kick the box again his mobile rings.

“What!”

“Hello to you too, Adian,” Adam says.

“Sorry,” Adian takes a deep breath to calm down. “What’s up?”

“Put the box in the hallway then meet me at Erebor.”

“What box?”

“The box you’re staring at with what’s-his-name’s crap in it.”

Aidan takes his eyes from the box, “I am not staring at it.”

“Okay. Sure. Whatever. Wash your hair, throw some gel in it and meet me there at nine. Not too much gel though.”

“Where?”

If Adian could only see Adam dramatically rolling his eyes he’d be impressed, “Erebor.”

“What the hell is Erebor?”

“Doesn’t anybody know how to use Google? It’s a new club in mid-town.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes, or else.”

“Or else what?”

Adam sighs, “No idea, Aidan. Just meet me there at nine.”

Before Aidan can say ‘no’ again Adam ends the call. Aidan kicks the box as he passes it on his way to the shower.

***

Two strangers are seated at a less than crowded bar, two empty seats between them, at a new mid-town club called Erebor. To both men the place looks like a cave, carved out from a living mountain. It’s dark, smells musty and is almost empty. There’s a DJ booth in the far corner. The window is dark but the speakers are pumping out house music. It’s not too loud, there’s no need for it to be.

“Where the hell are you?” Aidan asks Adam’s voice mail before angrily tossing the phone onto the bar.

“Stood up?” Dean asks as he leans over the empty chairs.

“Not really but kinda, I guess. I was supposed to meet a mate here. He practically begged me to come.”

“Me too.” Dean checks his phone for a missed call or text. “He’s not answering his phone now either. He better be on his way.”

There’s something about the man next to him that makes Aidan want to get closer. He takes a good, rather long look at the man; the stranger is definitely his type.

Dean watches the dark-haired stranger look him up and down. The man is very attractive. Dean has to smile when they make eye contact and the man looks away. He holds out his hand, “I’m Dean.”

“Aidan,” the tall brunet shakes Dean’s hand. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Sure.”

While they wait to be served Aidan asks, “This friend of yours…”

“He’s just a friend,” Dean says a little too quickly, but Aidan smiles back at him.

Before Aidan can respond however his phone lights up with a text alert, “Excuse me,” he says to Dean while he picks up his phone to read ‘he’s just what you need’.

As Aidan is reading his text Dean’s phone vibrates in his hand. His text reads ‘he’s exactly what you need’.

Both texts are from Adam.

“Bastard thinks he knows me." Aidan puts his phone in the pocket of his jacket. "I just met him a few weeks ago.”

Dean puts his phone on the bar, “Yeah, my friend too but I’ve known Adam for years.”

“Adam?” Aidan is immediately suspicious.

“Yeah, why?”

“Short, thin, kinda mousy?”

“Yeah.”

Aidan slaps his hand on the edge of the bar but he's not angry, he's realized something, “The bastard.”

“What?”

“He set us up.”

“No way.”

“He called us, told us to meet him here. We’re here. He’s not.”

Dean laughs, “That little…”

“Well,” Aidan gulps down what’s left of his Guinness, “I guess I’ll see you around, maybe, then.”

When Aidan puts his arm out to put some notes on the bar Dean gathers some courage to lay his hand on Aidan’s wrist, “It doesn’t have to end here. I saw how you looked at me. I haven’t been looked at like that for a while.”

The blond is rather cute. It couldn’t hurt to stay for a while. “Dance?”

“There’s no one on the floor.” Dean would rather get lost in a crowd than dance alone where people could watch.

“There will be two if you join me.”

After downing the rest of his drink Dean pushes back his chair, “Why not.” There is something in Aidan’s eyes he feels he can trust.

The song changes to something slower just as they reach the floor. Dean hesitates but Aidan says, “I won’t bite unless you want me to.”

As Dean puts his hand in Aidan’s he thinks, _maybe this could be just what I need_.


End file.
